The present invention relates to animal calls having air actuated reed assemblies and, more particularly, is directed to a call having a double reed assembly.
Many different types of devices have been developed for mimicking the sounds of birds, predators, and other animals. Generally, these calls are used by hunters to lure game into the open where they can be seen. One of the most common types of devices for calling birds and predators comprises a small hand held device having a reed assembly therein which is actuated by blowing air through the device. Many different reed and body configurations have been developed to produce different sounding calls. Many of these calls are adjustable such that the pitch can be varied to mimic different types of animals. However, these adjustments are often difficult to make.
Because of the increased use of calls, the large predators such as the coyote and bobcat have become spookier and more suspicious of the sounds made by currently available calls. Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a new call for predators and other types of game animals having a unique sound. It would also be advantageous to provide such a call which was easy to use and did not require complicated adjustments by the user. Such a device is disclosed and claimed herein.